


video chat, cute skirt and a bra

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: "This is what zero pussy does to a MF", Alternate Universe - College/University, Camgirl Haseul, F/F, Horny Chuu, Horny Comedy is a genre, Zoom classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haseul is a camgirl with a unique method of getting donations. Jiwoo is a lucky fan. They're also both good, class-attending students, kind of.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 3)





	video chat, cute skirt and a bra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Round 3, inspired by Pink Diamond by Charli XCX
> 
> Quick note: we are going to assume that this professor is not recording this lecture and cannot read the private messages as a result.

Haseul rolls her hips in time with the music, keeping a close eye on the chat. She looks at the preview of her stream on her second monitor and fixes her camisole to reveal more of her cleavage, showing off the white lace of the pushup bra that one of her most loyal viewers had bought her off her wishlist. The chatbox explodes when she teases at a nip slip, and another frequent watcher superchats her half her rent, promising her much more than that if she can figure out a way to not get banned from the site for doing more than teasing. She reads it out loud, giggling girlishly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh, yvesaintstallion, you're always getting me in trouble!”

She shakes her head, as if to deny their request, but as she does so, she runs her hand over her breast, hooking a pinky under the edge of the cami and pulling the bra cup aside just slightly, revealing a nipple for a split second. She feigns surprise before laughing, faking fluster. “Well, stallion, I hope you had your screenshot ready, baby!”

The chat explodes and she has to scroll up to pause the chat to read anything. The viewer does, in fact, make good on their promise, and her donation widget lets her know that she's officially made rent for this and next month. She smiles, clasping her hands in thanks. “Thank you all so much! You know my week wouldn't be complete without you all!”

Her phone lights up, letting her know that her first class of the semester, a 300 level art history she'd registered for on a whim, was starting in 45 minutes. She needs to wrap the stream up.

“Okay, everyone! Are you guys ready for the monthly raffle? I have a number between 10 and 50 written down inside this envelope.” She holds an envelope, sealed with a heart sticker, up for the camera. “The first person to donate the amount written down here within five minutes wins an exclusive photo dm!” She winks at the camera. “Just so you know, I'm wearing a very pretty pink pair of panties I got this week.” The chat is going the fastest it has this session. She reads a few comments out loud while she waits for the time to run out. “Oh really, you think you're big enough to shut me up? Is that a challenge?” She smirks as the chat flies by.

When the time is up, she takes a quick glance at her donations widget. She's tripled her income in five minutes. She holds up the envelope again and opens it towards the audience. She flips the card around so she can see it as well. “Okay lucky 13! Let's see who that is!” She searches the chats for donations matching that amount. “Oh, only one person donated this amount! Congratulations, chuuchuuthefool! I'll dm you your photo after the stream, okay?” Her phone lights up again, letting her know she has 35 minutes until class. Haseul clasps her hands again in thanks. “Thank you everyone who tuned in and made this such a fun stream! You all know I love hanging out here! Until next time!” She gives a little fist pump and clicks end stream at the same time, letting her stream pause on her celebratory pose.

Haseul flops over on her bed, letting herself stew in her exhaustion for a few minutes before setting up for the raffle photo. She puts her phone on the tripod at the foot of her bed, setting the ten second timer, and props herself up on her pillows. She brings one knee up, letting her skirt slide up her thighs, and subtly spreads her legs, allowing just a peek at her new pink panties. She slides a hand up her shirt, resting it on her breast. She grasps her inner thigh with her other hand, teasing at touching herself. The camera goes off, and she crawls down the bed to check the quality. After making sure there's no identifying information in the background, she opens her messages and composes a new one to chuuchuuthefool.

Hey baby, lucky you! As promised, here's a little peek at my pink panties ;) feel free to screenshot for your spank bank~~

She sends it off and goes to take a quick shower before class to take off her streaming makeup. Jinsoul is on the couch when she crosses the living room to get to their bathroom. She calls out as Haseul passes. “I'm thinking about cooking Italian tonight. Good with you? Sooyoung's gonna be in class ‘til late again.”

“Sounds great, thanks! I'm next on the schedule, right?” Haseul hangs her towel on the hook and peels off her clothes.

“Yep!” Jinsoul pops her p, the anime theme song on TV making her harder to hear.

Haseul closes her eyes once she's under the spray, letting her hand trail down her body. She wasn't great at getting off standing up, but she didn't have time for much else and streaming always got her worked up, so she presses two fingers to her clit and closes her eyes.

* * *

She makes it out of the shower just in time, triple checking that her wet hair isn’t making her white button-down see through as she wraps her head in her towel and opens up the professor’s email.

She’s very glad Zoom doesn’t automatically turn her camera on as she clicks mute and does a quick scan of her background to make sure her whiteboard with her socials is put away and there are no toys in view of her camera. Once she’s sure she’s safe, she buttons one more button of her top and turns on her camera, smiling politely for the professor as he introduces himself.

* * *

Haseul can tell this is going to be a snoozefest class, but Vivi had told her it was an easy A when she had taken it the year before, so Haseul figures the two balance each other out.

She passes the time subtly shopping on another window for post-Valentine’s Day lingerie sales (solely a business expense, she reasons, so it’s not the _worst_ use of class time). Spotting a cute one, she reaches back for her wallet. It’s a _really_ good sale. As she’s stretching back, she remembers her camera is still on. Oops. She brings up her zoom window to check how obvious it was. Most people’s cameras were off, but the ten or so people with them still on look checked out enough that Haseul assumes she’s safe from judgement. Then she hears a gasp and, horrifyingly, her screen name.

Fuck. She turns her camera off at that. She scans the class for anyone who looks at all surprised, and there’s only one student with anything other than boredom on their face. _She’s cute_ , her brain supplies before her sense of self-preservation kicks in. She amends it to _she watches your stream and knows your real name now_.

It’s a horrifying realization, but on closer inspection of the girl, after pinning her camera and getting a better look at her, doesn’t look at all judgey or mean-spirited. Kim Jiwoo. _Cute name too,_ her brain supplies, unhelpfully.

* * *

Jiwoo is shaking. She cannot believe she had won. In all honesty, she had just donated the amount leftover from her paycheck after she had skipped out on dinner with Jungeun that past Friday. She takes a deep breath and DMs littledove.

Littledove is quick to respond with an “Hey baby~ I’m just setting up for the photo. Congratulations on the win, and have a very spicy Monday!” It’s an irresistible balance of friendly and coy, as always, and Jiwoo flops across her bed, dropping her phone over the side, heart pounding hard in anticipation.

Sure enough, her phone pings three minutes later and Jiwoo springs up, almost pitching herself off the side in her haste to get to her phone. Her hand finally finds it and she grabs hold like it’s her lifeline. Unlocking it with shaky hands, she’s faced with the notification:

little97dove is typing...

little97dove sent a pic!

Jiwoo takes a deep breath and opens it.

Well, nothing could have prepared for the image of littledove taken at an angle Jiwoo can only describe as POV: You would like to eat this girl out. And Jiwoo sure would! She double taps to zoom in on the way Seul’s fingers press into her thigh and then pans over to the star of the photo. Jiwoo gasps at the faintest dark patch on the crotch of those panties. Holy-

Jiwoo shuts her eyes and crosses herself. Her horny quarantine attachment to one single camgirl was going to send her to an early grave. She reopens them and looks at he photo again. Seul was grabbing a handful of tit with her other hand and Jiwoo subconsciously mirrors the action, sliding her hand beneath her shirt and bra to roll her thumb over her nipple.

“Oh shit,” Jiwoo bit her lip, weighing her options. She hadn’t planned on getting off today, but the image of Seul’s hand creeping up the inside of her own thigh had Jiwoo far more worked up than she had expected.

Honestly, she’d started watching littledove out of boredom when she’d misclicked on a flash game webpage only to get littledove’s picture on the popup. And, well, Jiwoo didn’t normally follow sketchy, horny links, but she’d had nothing better to do, and her penguin launching game had long passed the point where it was engaging, so she’d followed the links all the way to previews of streams. Even through 30 second clips cobbled together from various videos, Jiwoo had been intrigued enough to use her burner email to sign up for the free trial.

Jiwoo pleasantly ignores the part of her that tells her that it stops being “just because I have nothing better to do” when you sign up for a premium subscription.

She takes another look at the picture and makes up her mind, shucking off her pants and rolling onto her stomach, non-phone hand getting straight to business. She has fifteen minutes before class starts and she's very determined.

* * *

Jiwoo rolls back over, satiated and relaxed. She fumbles for her tissue box to wipe off her fingers and makes her way to the bathroom to pee.

On her way back to her room via the pantry for a post-jack off snack, she can hear Jungeun lose a match of some online game in her own room, and go “Fuck this! I’m done for today!”

Jungeun flings open her door and shoots a judgemental look at Jiwoo, who is pantsless with a bag of chips in her mouth and a mug of tea in her hands. Jiwoo admits it’s not her best look, but they’ve both seen each other in way worse and way less, and they still live together, so Jiwoo shrugs and moves to let Jungeun down the hallway.

As Jungeun passes by her, she takes a quick glance at her watch. “Don’t you have class in,” she pauses to think, “fifteen minutes ago?”

Jiwoo goes, “What?!”, dropping the chips from her mouth and stumbling into her room, managing somehow to avoid spilling her tea as she rushes to log into her email and pull up the email. Sure enough, the class starts at 5:45, not 6:00. She half-thinks of a smart sounding excuse for her tardiness. “I was engrossed in Judith Butler!” definitely sounded better than, “I was jacking it to a camgirl’s photo!”

She clears the waiting room to find that the class is way bigger than she was worried it would be. The professor probably wouldn’t miss her. She’d have to find someone to ask about the beginning of class though.

She clicks on gallery view and starts examining the class, glad no one looks particularly nice or present, including the professor, who is leaning too close to his screen to read his syllabus. Jiwoo is about to suck it up and message a guy she was pretty sure she’d hooked up with freshman year when she had been dumb and horny(ier than she was even now) when her eyes catch on a student in the bottom right corner of her screen.

_No way._

Jiwoo clicks the pin user option and immediately, her screen is filled with a very familiar room. The light blue wall and the yellow pillowcase on the bed in the background are unmistakable. After all, she’d become intimately familiar with just this view only minutes before.

It flies out of her mouth before she can even think to check her mute.

“Littledove?!”

She watches, panicked, in real time, as the girl’s eyes widen at the familiar name. She looks down at her toolbar with horror as she realizes she hadn’t muted herself after joining. The girl, Haseul’s, camera turns off just as soon as she looks back up to her face. Oh god. She had just outed this girl’s career to a 50 person class of college students. She had outed herself as the sort of perv that watches, too. She had-

The zoom chat pings with a new message, and she toggles the chat window on with shaky fingers.

* * *

Jo Haseul (she/her): hey, I do that on the down low, so please don't mention it to anyone >.< thanks!

Kim Jiwoo: I respect your privacy!!! I'm so sorry for saying anything it just slipped out 🥺😩🥺 won't happen again!!!

Jo Haseul (she/her): thanks so much! also i can send you the reading list the prof talked about at the beginning

Kim Jiwoo: 😭😭THAMK YOUUUUUU!!!!

Jo Haseul (she/her): reading list.pdf

Kim Jiwoo: 🙏you're a lifesaver!

Kim Jiwoo: okay I have to say it. It's killing me. I won't mention anything about it again. I'm hhhhhh I'm 😔 chuuchuuthefool 😔 and like? thank you for my life ma'am 😔😔😔😔


End file.
